untitled drake & mcr crossover
by Elm Tree Jones
Summary: no summary necessary
1. Chapter 1

written by my friend who said i could publish it, no credit to me personally

So here's the situation: it's 2006 and MCR is touring and they feel good about it

one day they wake up on the tour. bus and tone of them walks outside to do a smoke. and they're is a baby on the step of the big bus step

They pick up the baby

"guys I GOIN a baby"

who is speaking en

it's Ray. Ray the softest

when he fuck me good I take his ass to red lobster is one of the wbest lines ever written

Ray says here the baby

Gerard says oh my god it's a. any

Frank says fuck a baby

Mikey says nothing G because he's Mikey? I feel like a trash bag

I want Togo to sleep

they're like looking at the baby and marveling over how cute it is. "ok ladies now let's get in formation" whispers Gerard. "I need soda" says the baby" SODA FOR THE BOY"

holy shit

says Frank

the baby just said a word

not just a word, many words, says Gerard

I feel like I'm writing a fucking sbahj comic I hade myself and want to die

ASODA FORTHE BOY says the baby. that voice sounds familiar says Ray

it's Drake says Mikey

Drake?

yes drake the rapper and singer. he had some releases in 2006 right? Canadian

the baby does indeed sound exactly like drake and here's they thing: tfhey have this baby that demands soda in the whiny Canadian voice of drake (Aubrey graham) a

so what are they going to do about it? stay the fuck tuned my dudes


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2: THE RECHKONING

so they have the baby a sit won't shut the fuck up about soda. so they have a lot of soda they give soda to the boy and he go "yes...#theboy is happy... woes" because he has the voice of drake. a future drake. "you the best (soda) I ever had" more temporally accurate I am hoping. did drake have records in 2006

they're like ok we have to drop this baby off at a hospital or something because we are a bunch of fucks and cannot take care of a baby

JUSG THE

THW DOOR BUST OPWN

QWHO IS THERE

ITS AMANda Palmer !

she's a super hero

she says give me the baby. I am touring withpnic at the disco. they are children I know how to deal with children

oh shit this is before she married Neil gaiman I hate the passage of time (see how I subverted that talking heads quote$ I hate myself any one who reads this any knows me will know that I wrote this)

Donald trump

Amanda Palmer takes the baby into her beautiful arms. you're sake with me baby inexplicable drake she say. Gerard wipes away a year frank pays him on the back see there's your casual bodily contact now leave me alone DARK FRERARDS

to celebrate the unofficial adoption of the drake soda baby, who is happily drinking an organs crush at this point, they sing happy Boise by siouxsie Sioux . it's fun and they have a good time. they narrowly avoided having to take care of a baby while on tour and that's a good thing

Amanda takes the baby back to her pian tour area... but he start demand soda

SODA FOR THE BOY! feed him soda! THE BOY JEEDS SPDA!

it's

Just Like Drake!

Amanda doesn't know what to do becaus es he doesn't drink soda she's #healthgoth

Cliffnanger


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda has the baby and she wants to take a good care of it so she's like ok you're going to drink regular formula milk like a. or am baby

but when she goes totor the baby regular milk he slaps hit away from his face in a FIR OR RAGE

NO MILK him say and he wins like drake. SODA FOR THE BOy! BUY BIEWS ONITINES! free Ireland from

the British

he's an Irish independence supporter now

meanwhile back on the MCR bus

man we really dodged a bullet says Frank

a bullying for...of brining to you in lieu (Shakespeare say lieu when he meant exchange) my love? says Gerard

yeah basically says Frank I don't want to be a father because children intimidate the shit out of me. I am basically the same size as them and that freaks me the fuck out

wow Sasy Gerard...

that makes me want to

have a n baby with you right this now

like then they make eye contact and it's heated and there's frisson or whatever sidenote I am friends with too many boys for someone who never shuts the fuck up about being aleevuan (lesbian

anyway so dark Gfrerard is happening, they're being emo boys but neither of them get it it's fine and then like. they hear what sound like a baby cry and they're like

oh shit

is that a baby we just got rid of one

Gerard te stove my open the door to the trailer or bus or whatever

and there's S babby...new baby

STAY TUNES FOR IDENTITY OF BABY


End file.
